Control
by elsaistherelifeonmars
Summary: Dear reader, I advise you to stop reading now as you will never see Violet Baudelaire in the same light again. This is not a cheerful tale of youthful love as you might hope for but. Rather is it a story of despair and the futile attempt to regain some control in these horrid situations Violet keeps finding herself in. I suggest to you look away now. Violet/Isadora


"I can't believe he's here, he's found us again." Isadora Quagmire watched her newfound friend Violet Baudelaire pace the small space of the orphan shack. Klaus and Sunny had left with Duncan to attempt to break into the cafeteria in search of a decent meal. The Baudelaires were exhausted and starving after running laps for Count Olaf all night. The Quagmires had waited up for their friends to offer encouragement but it provided little solace in their desperate situation. "How could he follow us so quickly?" Violet ranted on.

"And how do non of the adults recognize his ridiculous disguise?" Isadora added as a way of demonstrating her sympathies.

"Nobody ever seems to, why does no-one ever listen?"

"I'm listening." The quagmire triplet added sympathetically. Violet smiled weekly in acknowledgement but only briefly.

"He's always going to find us isn't he? We will never be save? We've been running for so long and I'm tired, Isadora. What's the point if he's always going to find us? We might as well stop running." It wasn't the first time that thought had crossed her mind but it was the first time she spoke it out loud. Violet was getting tired of running, what was the point of running from something when you had nowhere to run to? Every guardian, every new home was worse than the last and he always found them. Count Olaf was always there, where ever they turned, there was no place safe. And there was nothing they could do, they were only children, decisions were made for and about them and they had no control over it. Violet longed for stability, for control, for something far from Olaf and the responsibility to her younger siblings. For a disciplined mind like hers the unpredictability and futility of their situation was too much. She was far from the girl she had been back at Briny Beach before this dreadful series of events had come to pass. She was a more mature, more pessimistic and more broken version of herself, one she hardly recognized. And what made it worse was that just for a moment when they had met their new friends at this horrid school, friends who were just like them, she had started to hope again. She had felt just a tiny bit more like her old self and it made it the more devastating when the past had caught up again.

"Violet you mustn't give up." Isadora took a step towards her in an attempt to calm her. "You mustn't think like that or he has already won."

"So what if he does." Violet shot back taking a step away from her as if she was scared to get too close.

"Violet, think of Klaus and Sunny."

"That's all I ever think about!" she shouted. "All I ever think about. I lie awake at night thinking about them and what this life is doing to them and how I can possibly protect them when I can't do anything, anything!" she repeated for emphasis. "I am useless, I can't do anything."

"Violet, you're the most brilliantly clever person I've ever met and the kindest and most caring sister to them, you must give yourself more credit."

"How would you know, we've only just met, you don't know me at all."

"Admittedly I don't know you very well - yet - but I'm beginning to and please believe me, you're a wonderful person, I admire you." She tried to calm her and her cheeks flushed the tiniest bit.

"You don't know the first thing about me, why are you even here?" Violet spat spitefully. She didn't mean it but she had this terrible rage and desperation burning inside her and it was running away with her. Isadora looked stung but only for a moment, she recovered quickly understanding that Violet wasn't herself right now.

"But I do know you." She insisted softly. "I'm here because I care about you."

"Of course you do." Violet laughed bitterly. "How do I know you're not all in on Olaf's plan? For all I know you could be and you'll be laughing at all this… "

"Don't be ridiculous." Isadora shook her head replying more firmly this time. "Please calm down Violet, think about what you're saying."

"Ive been thinking, I think and wonder and plan all day, all night, trying to find a reason for why all this is happening and there is no rational explanation apart from the fact that the universe is evil and we have no control over our lives whatsoever." This time Isadora was at a loss for words. She couldn't argue with her assessment. Ii the universe wasn't evil, then at least it had evil people in it which was just as bad. Isadora wasn't someone that longed for control, she felt more comfortable following other people's lead but she could tell Violet was different. She was the eldest, the one that was expected to lead, that had to be in charge and had to know all the answers. She fit the role well and therefore the realisation that her control was just an illusion hit her all the harder. "Well, have you got nothing to say about that?" Violet's bitter question forced her focus back to her. "Well?"

"I don't think so." She admitted in embarrassment.

"Well, then I think if you have nothing else to say you should go." Violet turned away from her and Isadora's heart sank. Did she really want her to go? Did she need some space or would being alone with her thoughts make it worse?

"Violet." She reached out and put her hand on the Boulelaire's shoulder.

"Why can't you just let me be?" Violet exclaimed grabbing her by the wrist to push her hand away as she turned back.

"Because I care about you." She replied trying to sound confident but her breath hitched when Violet took a threatening step towards her.

"You already said that." Violet huffed. She let go of her wrist and grabbed her by the collar. "Is this not giving you the impression that you're better off staying far away from me?" Isadora swallowed but managed a defiant shake of her head.

"I have no intention of staying away from you Violet Baudelaire, I'm here to help."

"Do you really want to help me?" she laughed again shaking her head in disbelief. "You know what would really help me right now?" She let go of her collar and took her face in her hands instead. Isadora looked her confused but breathless, her mind reeling. She barely managed to shake her head before in response Violet pressed her lips to hers forcefully. Isadora gasped in surprise but not dismay. Violet pulled her closer, kissed her more deeply and Isadora allowed it. She let her part her lips and kissed her back but Violet's force simply overpowered her tentative response. Violet was only a couple of inches taller than her but in the moment she felt like she was twice her size, twice as strong and she simply swept her away. With a thud Isadora's back collided with the shack wall after she'd stumbled back a few steps. Violet pushed her body against her and Isadora melted into her. She was taken aback by her passion, her demanding, uncompromising kisses but she wasn't scared, her heart fluttered. Maybe they were teenage hormones but she'd never felt a rush like it. Admittedly she had never been pinned to a wall by another girl and certainly not one as pretty and brilliant as the eldest Baudelaire sister. She gasped for air when Violet broke their series of kisses, she paused as if wondering what had come over her. She moved back a little looking at Isadora. There was a moment of doubt and her rational mind trying to evaluate the situation, evaluate her actions and if they were justifiable. Isadora's cheeks were burning red, her chest was heaving with deep breaths and her lips pink and inviting.

"Violet." Her raspy voice pulled Violet's focus. "It's okay." She whispered and bit her lower lip in anticipation. It was all the encouragement Violet needed and could possibly take.

She reconnected with her lips and Isadora responded more enthusiastically. Violet pushed her body against the smaller girl holding her in place firmly. She buried her hands in her brown hair and pulled her head back so she could lean over her. Isadora moaned into her kiss and fumbled with the hem of her jumper, she had never experienced anything like this so she acted on instinct and her instincts were demanding to feel more of Violet. The eldest Baudelaire grabbed her hands pulling them away from her clothes and pinned them against the wall. She was in control. Isadora's breath hitched, she liked the way Violet was making her feel and Violet noticed so she pushed on. She let go of her hands and ran her fingers through her hair again as they kissed. She grabbed hold of her long hair and pulled her head back again exposing her neck for better access. Isadora's skin was soft and hot against her lips. The Quagmire triplet buried her hands in her hair in turn and moaned louder this time closing her eyes to focus on the amazing feelings Violet was awakening in her. Violet marvelled at how responsive she was to her touch, how eagerly she tried to reciprocate. She kissed along her throat, up her jaw and found her lips again in another passionate kiss, she couldn't get enough of her. She let go of her hair again and pushed her hands underneath her jumper, she pulled it off in one smooth motion and took a step back as she let it drop to the floor. She looked Isadora up and down, admired her handiwork, the way she was panting and how flushed she was before she loosened her tie and started undoing the buttons of her white blouse. Isadora watched Violet as well, the intent in her eyes and her confidence were mesmerising. She wasn't cold when her blouse fell open, quite to contrary. Violet ran her fingertips along her stomach and up to her sternum where she placed her hand flat. She could feel her heart beating quickly, her breaths being laboured.

"Violet, please." Isadora whispered hoping to urge her on.

"Is this really what you want?" Violet inquired huskily. It was her rational side winning out as she was futilely trying to deny the rush her pleading gave her and the way her eagerness pleased her.

"Please, Violet, keep going." She breathed doing her best to hold her gaze. To her surprise Violet chuckled quietly shaking her head to herself, almost as if she couldn't believe her. To Isadora's disappointment she took a step away again and she felt her heart sink. Had she done something wrong? Did Violet expect her to do something else? Did she not want her anymore? It was more like she was giving her time to make up her mind, to see if she would change it. But Isadora held her gaze determinedly for what felt like an eternity.

"Alright, Isadora, if you're sure. I've given you plenty opportunities to walk away." Violet stated at last and grabbed hold of her by the hips to push her onto the hay bails they had for beds. She straddled her hips and pushed her blouse of her shoulders so she was lying on top of it, a small comfort in the otherwise prickly hay. She ran her hands up her sides and reached behind her back with one hand to undo her bra. Isadora tried to sit up to aid her but Violet pushed her back down forcefully, she was in charge here and Isadora would do well to remember it. Having accomplished her task, Violet pushed aside her bra and lowered her lips to her breasts. She was going on instinct, overactive teenage hormones and a couple of explicit sapphic romance novels she had read recently but she knew exactly what to do and Isadora's response was positive proof. She arched her back pushing herself up against her desperate for more contact. Violet rolled her left nipple between her fingertips eliciting a moan from the smaller girl and sucked the other between her lips and grazed it with her teeth. Isadora threw her head back gasping.

"God, Violet."

"Hmm." She smiled enjoying the impact she was having on her. She lifted herself up a little to adjust her position. She slid her leg between the other girls thighs and pushed up against her eliciting another moan from her. It was the most calm and collected Violet had felt since the day of the fire. She stopped her ministrations and sat up looking down at Isadora, savouring the moment. She was all hers to do with as she pleased, beautiful, clever Isadora Quagmire who was all so willing, Violet couldn't believe her luck.

Isadora couldn't take the waiting any longer, she felt as if she would burst. She was sweating and trembling in anticipation. The tension was palpable, she pushed herself against Violet's leg, she needed to feel more.

"Violet, please, don't make me wait any longer. I'm yours, I've been yours from the moment we met. Violet won't you have me please, and stop being such a bloody tease." Violet couldn't help but chuckle at her use of the couplet and smirked.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely." She kissed her passionately affirming her intentions and pushed Isadora's skirt up above her hips. Quickly she disposed of her tights and underwear and brought her hand in contact with her wet center. Isadora gasped being at the mercy of Violet's skilled fingers. She had never felt anything like it, nothing she had ever tried herself could compare to this. "You realised this might hurt a little?" Violet looked her straight in the eyes needing a final affirmation and Isadora nodded her understanding.

"I trust you." She assured her and Violet gave her a genuine smile but paused briefly. Confused Isadora pushed herself up a little and saw her pull her hair band from her pocket. She proceeded to tie up her hair and Isadora smiled as well. Violet secure in herself and her ability with her hair tied up leaned back over her and kissed down her body taking great care to caress her breasts, her stomach and the insides over her thighs. When her tongue finally reached its goal, Isadora yelped and tensed up. The new yet incredible feeling made her head swim. She buried her hands in Violets hair urging her on. She whispered barely audible explicatives Violet hadn't thought her capable of and she grinned against her in the knowledge this was all down to her. She licked and explored, trying to work out what Isadora liked best. She quickly settled into a steady rhythm brining her to previously undiscovered heights of pleasure. When she felt she was nearing her peak, she swiftly pushed two fingers inside her, no hesitation, to make it as swift and painless as possible. Isadora cried out, her voiced laced with both pleasure and pain.

"Breath." Violet hummed against her as she picked up the speed with her tongue to match her hand movements. Isadora didn't know what feeling to focus on, it was overwhelming, pleasure quickly outweighing any lingering pain. She could feel her body tensing up, it was one thing reading about sexual pleasure and quite another actually experiencing it. And God, Violet seemed to know what she was doing. She tried to follow Violet's advice but her breathing had turned to a mixture of gasps and moans. She felt something building inside her with scary intensity, she felt like it was going to rip her apart and she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"Oh God, Violet." She exclaimed.

"It's OK." She reassured her steadying her hips as she was twisting and turning. "I've got you." One final push of her hand and lick of her tongue and Isadora cried her name as she reached her peak and fell over the edge. The pleasure came in waves making her shudder and tense. Violet continued to stroke her gently, tenderly as she slowly calmed down and the spasms subsided. She pulled herself up to lie beside her on the hay bail and covered her in a blanket. She was bound to get cold in the orphan shack before long. She pulled Isadora into her arms as both their breathing normalised. The Quagmire triplet buried her face in the crook of Violets neck who put her arm around her shoulders holding her close. Absent-mindedly Isadora ran her hair though Violet's hair and undid her hair band. They remained like that for quite some time before either one of them spoke. They savoured the moment for it would be a rare happy memory.

"The world is quiet here." Violet observed eventually deep in though and it was. With Isadora she hadn't just regained her confidence and control but also found something that would get her through the next day at Prufrock Prep and the continuing series of unfortunate events yet to come: hope.


End file.
